The present invention relates to graphical image reproducing arrangements, and more particularly to image reproducing pantographs.
The commonly known pantographs include four bars pivotally interconnected with each other and forming a parallelogram and a fulcrum which is securely fastened to an edge of the drawing board or table. The conventional pantographs are able to reduce, enlarge or reproduce pictures, drawings, maps etc. The known arrangements of the type under consideration fail, however to reproportion an original image either by condensing or expanding or reversing the images to be reproduced.